Once Upon A Dream
by LabyrinthAngel
Summary: Now an ongoing story! Jareth was in the crystal ballroom, in agony over his loss to Sarah when he suddenly was brought out of his musings by music. Someone was there with him, singing to him. Was it Sarah, or someone else from his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note-** Ok this is a short little one shot I (Scuzzle bug) wrote. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer- **I, Scuzzle bug, do not own Labyrinth. I eat, sleep, clean, and live in the Labyrinth but I do not own it. Also the song Once Upon A Dream is from Jekyll & Hyde the musical with some slight editing on my part. Ok, so enough of this stupid discliamer. On with the story!

Jareth, Crown Prince of the Underground, Master of the Labyrinth, and King of the goblins, found himself sitting in the shattered remains of the crystal ballroom. He was dressed as he had been when he had held the infamous masquerade, for her. All for her. Everything he had done had been for Sarah, and yet she had rejected him. All he was left with was what remained of his broken heart.

He didn't understand what he had done wrong or why Sarah had refused him, but she had. She'd taken his gifts and thrown them right back into his face. The final offer had been his last attempt to make her stay with him. All he asked was for her to fear him, love him, and to do as he said and he would happily have been her slave. But no. She had to quote the damn book and proclaim he had no power over her. The crystal representation of his heart had been cast away and shattered.

He still felt the aching in his chest from where his heart had been metaphorically ripped out. Several times he had looked at his chest, expecting to see a gaping hole seeping with blood, but there was nothing there. Who could have known that the sweet, innocent Sarah could be more cruel than the villainous Goblin King?

Sighing, Jareth conjured a crystal, wincing as he did so, to gaze once more upon the beloved face of Sarah Williams. He replayed the scene of the masquerade several times but couldn't discern why she had run from him. Why she had left him standing alone like he had done to Alana?

Alana….Alana had been his best friend during his childhood and their friendship had developed into more as they grew older. She was the daughter of nobles from a neighboring kingdom that was known for it's high life society but unlike her family Alana was much more benign. When Jareth had become the Goblin King he had thought she would want nothing to do with him, considering goblins were one of the more lowly species, but to his surprise she had still graced him with her presence.

Over the years Alana spent more and more time in the Goblin Kingdom, getting to know the inhabitants, spending time with Jareth, and even braving the Labyrinth for fun. Eventually things between them became more serious and soon Jareth decided to propose marriage. Alana had accepted with tears of joy in her lovely silver eyes and they soon began planning the special day. As time went on however the couple started to drift apart and things between them became strained.

Jareth had never quite gotten over the fact that his parents had given him the Goblin Kingdom to rule over. It was remote and far away from his family. It caused him to feel slightly abandoned and having to deal with people wishing away their own young, it caused a great deal of unrest in the young Fae. Over time he grew bitter and cold, less and less of the kind and loving Jareth Alana had fallen in love with. They had many arguments leading up to their upcoming nuptials which only made Jareth angrier.

On the day of the wedding, Jareth had decided to fly to the Aboveground for a short while to clear his mind. It was there that he had come upon a young girl playing in the park. Sarah Williams captivated his attention and he ended up spending hours just watching her from a large obelisk. When he finally returned home he had missed his own wedding. His and the bride's family were furious with him. Alana was gone, forever. It was then that he sealed himself off from all other kingdoms and he became obsessed with the human girl named Sarah who was only eight at the time

Now, here he sat in the forgotten remains of the ballroom. The same place where his wedding would have taken place. Jareth laughed bitterly at the thought. He wondered if Sarah knew that she'd turned his world so upside down that he hadn't a chance of turning it right side up again. Destined to be alone in the mess he had created.

Suddenly, in the middle of his brooding, the Goblin King was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of a strange melody drifting in the air. He knew he had not created it so that meant he was not alone. Some one was there with him, causing the hauntingly beautiful music, but he had no idea who.

Jareth knew he should feel angry but he couldn't find the strength. He just didn't care. So what if this person was watching him while he mused and pondered about his life's little tragedies. It didn't matter. Let them watch him in his agony over the loss of his heart. Hell, why not let them take his head too? The Goblin King hand never openly thought about suicide, but the longer he wallowed in this misery the more tempting the idea became. No one would miss me, he thought. Not his family, his kingdom, most definitely not Sarah. The only person who might have missed him was gone.

Once more Jareth lifted the crystal but it was not Sarah's image he conjured, no. It was the effigy of his long lost bride that he gazed upon. As he did he thought of all the wonderful things and moments they could have shared. Their wedding night, it would have been a night of delicious passion. The first child. Maybe two or three more little ones soon after. They would have ruled the Labyrinth and then the High Kingdom together. Birthdays, anniversaries, bedtime stories with the children, long talks by the fireplace. It was all too painful to think about and yet he did.

"Oh my precious Alana, we could have had it all," Jareth whispered softly, ignoring the music that swelled around him. "We would have been so happy, once upon a dream."

Suddenly a lovely voice filled the room and began singing softly.

_When this all began_

_I knew there'd be a price to pay…_

_Once upon a dream_

_I was lost in love's embrace_

_There I found a perfect place_

_Once upon a dream_

_Once there was a time_

_Like no other time before_

_Hope was still an open door_

_Once upon a dream_

Jareth looked around but the voice was not coming from one direction, it seemed to circle around him in all directions. He realized how hauntingly familiar the voice seemed and how easily it drew him in. He couldn't help himself and he closed his eyes, embracing the sweetly sung notes of the song.

_And I was unafraid,_

_The dream was so exciting!_

_But now, I see it fade _

_And I am here alone._

The Goblin King felt a feather light touch skim across his shoulder. He tried to grab whatever it was but it moved away from him too quickly. The voice was clearer now, closer and much more familiar. The gentle alto was stirring something in Jareth's heart, something he thought had been dead not even a hour before this.

_Once upon a dream_

_You were heaven sent to me_

_Was it never meant to be?_

_Was it just a dream?_

_Oh once there was a time _

_It was like no other time before_

_Hope was still and open door_

_Once upon a dream_

Once more Jareth felt the thing brush his shoulder. Again he reached for it and this time his mysterious visitor did not slip away for his gloved hand met the flesh of a much smaller and delicate hand. The hand was warm and soft and the touch sent electricity into Jareth's veins. He felt his heart pounding against his chest and warmth spread though him.

_Oh and I am so afraid_

_Though the dream is so exciting_

_I don't want to see it fade_

_I don't want to be alone_

_Once upon a dream _

_You were heaven sent to me_

_Is it meant to be?_

_Don't tell me it's just a dream_

Still with his eyes closed and grasping the soft hand, he lead the person from behind him to stand in front of him. Their pulse was racing just as fast as his. Was she nervous? Scared of him? He prayed it wasn't so. That neither of them would run this time.

_Could we begin again?_

_Once upon a dream…_

Slowly, as though afraid this was a dream and he could awake at any moment, Jareth took a shaky breath and opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note and disclaimer- Hi! This chapter was written by LabyrinthAngel, hence the reason for all the lovey dovey stuff.

**LabyrinthAngel- **Hey! The readers love that stuff. It's soooo romantic.

**Scuzzle bug- **Oh put a sock in it! *stuffs dirty sock in LabyrinthAngel's mouth* There now. Don't own Labyrinth. Jareth won't let me. He says I'm unstable. Anyways on with the story!

* * *

><p>The Goblin Queen stared out over her kingdom from the balcony of the royal chambers. She'd slipped out of bed a little early just to see the sun come up over the horizon and to think about something she needed to tell Jareth. It was in the middle of her musing when she suddenly felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her middle. She leaned into him and laid her head on his bare shoulder, reveling in his familiar warmth and letting it sooth her.<p>

"Good morning my queen," he greeted her, peppering her outstretched neck with kisses. She placed her hands over his and sighed, enjoying the sensation of his lips against her skin.

"Good morning my king," she said, smiling sleepily up at him. She turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his chest. "You're up awfully early for someone with a kingdom to run." Jareth chuckled and rested his own head atop hers.

"I could say the same for you as well my precious," he told her. "Why would you want to leave your nice, comfortable bed for a stone cold balcony?"

His bride looked up at him, her lovely eyes alight with a mix of love, awe, and mischief. The Goblin King admitted he would never tire of staring into those endless pools of tenderness. Nor would he tire of holding the women he loved with his whole heart and soul close to him. He had lost her once and he swore he would never do so again. He would give anything to keep her by his side for all eternity.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise," she replied. "I love seeing the first light wash over the kingdom. I've loved it ever since I saw it for the first time."

Jareth smiled, pleased his wife loved their kingdom as much as he. Unlike so many others, she could see the beauty in even the darkest corners of the Labyrinth just as she could see it in Jareth. She even managed to see the kindness and beauty in the goblins which was no small feat. Of course though, his precious was always up for any challenge.

"Indeed, it is quite lovely," the king said. "Though I do believe there is no sight more dear to a king then when he wakes up to the face of his precious queen."

"You're such a romantic, Jareth," she giggled but he could see how his words affected her. "I suppose that's why I fell for you though.. It most certainly wasn't for your looks."

"My queen, you wound me," Jareth chuckled, acting affronted. "Am I not the most charming in all the land?"

"Well, you're not an ugly specimen by any stretch of the imagination," his wife muttered, running hand across his muscular chest. "Most definitely not charming though. Yet as I always say; why take prince charming when you can have the Goblin King?"

The Goblin King smirked before placing his hands on his wife's waist. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised and his reply was a wicked grin,

"You know, it is quite unlady like for the queen to be out in such a state of undress," he told her, tsking playfully. The young queen just shot him a look as if to say "what about you?" Releasing her, Jareth snapped his fingers and was instantly dressed in black tights and riding boots, a white poet's shirt with a leather waist coat and jacket, along with his floor length black cape. He bowed to her with a flourish and glanced up grinning.

"Very well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage," his wife sighed. "Couldst thou please forgive such a grievance?"

Jareth rubbed his chin pretending to think about it, electing slight giggles from the queen. Finally he looked at her and smiled wickedly.

"I suppose I could, but you must pay a price," he responded, trying not to laugh. "Sing for me."

His bride curtsied slightly, her sky blue night gown brushing the ground.

"As his majesty commands," she replied before standing strait up and opening her mouth to sing. She decided on a song she'd heard while in the Above.

_What if I told you_

_It was all meant to be_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling_

_That we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

Jareth stepped forward, took her hand and began a slow, intimate waltz as his bride continued to sing.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this_

The scenery around them changed to that of the crystal ballroom and the queen realized she was no longer wearing her night gown but was now dressed in her attire from their wedding. She smiled at him as they continued their dance, never breaking the rhythm of the song.

_Everything changes _

_But beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

Jareth stroked her cheek softly and looked into her eyes with a love and tenderness he only showed to her and no one else. In this moment he wasn't her Goblin King, he was Jareth, her immortal lover and friend.

_Well I may be dreaming_

_But till I awake_

_Can't we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

The ballroom became a blur as the two lovers absorbed into each other, nothing existing outside of their little world of dreams and love.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever  
><em>

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime _

_For a moment like this_

Jareth stared down at his queen, eyes becoming a tad blurry as he felt tears of joy threatening to spill over. He held them in check, not wanting anything to spoil their time together. But gods how he loved this woman and he would do everything in his power to make her feel that love.

_Could this be_

_The greatest love of all_

_I want to know_

_That you will catch me when I fall_

The queen felt a little dizzy so Jareth lifted her slightly so her weight was on him. Still they glided effortlessly across the floor.

_So let me tell y__ou this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment…_

_Like this!_

Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist. She squeezed him tight, knowing even the great and arrogant Goblin King needed reassurance every once in awhile. That's why she was singing this song to him. To let him know how he made her feel, and how she felt about him.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search _

_Forever_

For that one special kiss

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For moment like this_

They stopped dancing suddenly and the ballroom evaporated until they were once more on their balcony. The sun had long since reached the castle and it shown a magnificent light upon the Labyrinth, brightening even the oubliettes. Bright flowers bloomed, birds sang, and the forests came alive with animal noises, each spreading some wonderful secret. All the streams and rivers flowed quickly, their babbling and gushing as if they were trying to share some urgent news. Goblins came out of their homes and greeted one another, whispering excitedly. Even the Bog of Eternal Stench seemed to catch on that it was a special day and decided not to smell as bad as usual. It seemed the entire Labyrinth was aware of the wonderful news. All except it's for king and his wife was about to remedy that. But first to finish her song.

_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a life time_

_For a moment like this_

"Jareth, there is something I need to tell you," she began. He stared down at her, curious. "I wasn't sure when the right time would be, but now is as good a time as any to tell you the news. You, Jareth the Goblin King, are going to be a father!"

The king couldn't help his jaw from dropping, and as the news sank in fresh tears of joy slipped down his cheeks for he could not stop them as he picked his wife up and twirled her around the balcony.

"A father!" he laughed, setting her down. "Such wonderful news! There is no other man in either world that is as happy as I!"

"Oh Jareth!" the queen cried, hugging him tight and burying herself in his chest. "I love you so much, my king."

"And I love you," he replied tilting her head up. "My precious queen."

With that he crushed her lips with his. Their eyes faltered and each surrendered to the passionate kiss and the love they felt. Yes it was certain throughout the kingdom that nothing could beat a moment like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Scuzzle bug-<strong> *wipes tears from eyes* That was so beautiful and romantic.

**LabyrinthAngel- **Put a sock in it. *stuffs sock in Scuzzle bug's mouth* Alright people review and I may consider telling you who it is Jareth ended up with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-** Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was struck by a horrible affliction called writer's block. Now I'm back and ready to rumble. Enjoy!

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in the world, Melody Wainwright. I miss ya girl!**

* * *

><p>It was late, nearly three in the morning, when the Goblin King was awakened from his peaceful slumber by the cries of a baby. Sitting up in bed, his eyes fell upon the bassinet just a few feet from the bed where the cries were coming from. He then looked at the sleeping figure next to him. His lovely wife was sprawled across her side of the bed, snoring quietly, blissfully ignorant of the upset child. Jareth noticed that some time in the night the queen had managed to steal all the covers from his side of the bed.<p>

The baby in the crib wailed louder and Jareth promptly climbed out of bed and went over to it. Leaning down, he carefully picked up the little baby girl and held her close to his chest. Immediately her cries became more of whimpers at the familiar touch of her father.

"My precious little Aria," he muttered softly. "What has you so distressed?"

He checked for a dirty diaper but that was not the problem either. Perhaps she was hungry then. As Jareth sat in a rocking chair by the bay window he shot an envious look over to his still sleeping bride. She always knew what was wrong when Aria cried. He, on the other hand, normally had to guess. He supposed it was her motherly instinct.

Arranging Aria in his arms, the Goblin King conjured a warm bottle of milk and gently lifted it to the babe's lips. Immediately she grabbed the bottle and began feeding, her eyes closed with delight. With his free hand, Jareth gently brushed back Aria's bangs and gazed lovingly at his daughter.

She was only three months old but he already knew she was going to be a heart breaker. Her ebony hair that she had gotten from her mother, shined and felt like silk. Pale, ivory skin that seemed to shine. Her eyes which were closed at the moment, were mismatched blue that shined brighter than the stars. The moment she had been born and first opened her eyes they had been full of mischief. There was just one problem, Aria was blind.

Of course neither parent didn't think her any less perfect, if anything it just made her more special and dear to them. It would take time, but they would help her learn to explore the mysterious black world around her. She was already learning things by feel and by hearing. Her magic was already manifesting itself as well. It seemed that even at such a young age, his daughter was already a fighter.

Aria's hiccupping brought Jareth out of his musings. Vanishing the now empty bottle, he lifted her and began patting her on the back until he heard her give a satisfied burp. Once more he held her to his chest, expecting her to already be drifting to sleep but instead Aria was wide awake.

"Not sleepy?" he asked, playfully tickling her causing her to giggle. "Very well then. Shall I sing you a lullaby?" Aria gurgler happily causing Jareth to smirk.

_Night time sharpens_

_Heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs_

_And wakes imagination  
><em>

_Silently the senses _

_Abandon their defenses_

_No longer will you cry_

_When you hear the music of the night_

He noticed Aria's eyes drooping slightly so he began rocking her slowly, smiling when her eyes closed all the way.

_Close your eyes_

_And surrender to _

_Your sweetest dreams_

_Leave all thought of your tears behind_

_Close your eyes and_

_Let the music set you free_

_And you'll sail away_

_On your moonlit wings_

The baby's breathing became even and Jareth could pick up parts of her dreams. It seemed she dreamt about flying. This brought a sense of joy to him, knowning his child would be a free spirit.

_Softly, gently_

_Music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it_

_Secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind_

_Let your fantasies unwind_

_In this maze that you call home_

_Your delight_

_A maze that sings the music of the night_

Another image in the princess' dreams piqued Jareth's interest. It was his Labyrinth as it was now. Illuminate by the light of the three moons. Splendid and magnificent. Even now he could feel Aria's curiosity about the Labyrinth and her wanting to try to traverse it. Would she try to unravel it's secrets one day as Jareth had done when he was young?

_Let your mind start a journey_

_To a strange new world_

_Leave all thought _

_Of your cares behind_

Jareth stood and slowly walked back to the bassinet, gently laying his precious cargo onto the blankets. He once more brushed her downy hair away from her face, tears of love and joy entering his eyes as he finished his lullaby to her.

_Let your heart take you_

_Where you long to be_

_Only then can you_

_Truly be free_

Turning back to his own bed, Jareth climbed in beside his lovely queen. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering softly in her ear.

_You alone have made_

_My soul take flight_

_You've shared with me_

_The music of the night_

Within a few moments the Goblin King was sleeping peacefully, his mind filled with pleasant dreams of all the future memories he and his family would share. A smile on his faced he almost wished every night was like this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Scuzzle bug-<strong> *wraps LabyrinthAngel in a hug* Thank you.

**Me-**No problem bestie. I love you.

**Scuzzle bug- **I love you too, bestie.

Please review


End file.
